


“You’re pregnant? Like for real? Swear to god?”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: Coco and Reader being worried about telling Letti that Y/n is pregnant but Letti is actually supportive and even more happy than the parents to be and even starts planning the baby shower
Relationships: Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Reader
Kudos: 24





	“You’re pregnant? Like for real? Swear to god?”

“I don’t know Johnny. What if she flips?”

Shaking his head, Coco huffed.

“What choice do we have? What, you wanna try and keep it a secret? Tell her you just swallowed a fuckin’ watermelon?”

You stared at him for a few seconds before choking out a laugh. He gave a small laugh but then went back to scowling. You continued to laugh but let it die down seeing the look on his face.

“I’m sorry for laughing. I just…I don’t know.”

Shrugging, you sat down on the side of the bed beside him, hanging off his right shoulder as you thought. Letty had had a difficult life, struggling through things still as a minor that most people never had to deal with in a lifetime. She was layered and at times difficult, but she was a sweet girl when comfortable and things had finally gotten to a relatively normal place in the house, or at least as normal as the Cruz family could be. She had settled down some, getting to spend time with Coco as a father. They went out for lunch and ice cream, he took her shopping and made sure she helped around the house. He did what he could to try and make up for lost time and provide some semblance of a normal family. Something the neither she nor he had gotten. Yet now that the dust had finally settled, one more thing came up and kicked it back up.

You were pregnant.

Letty had been enjoying spending time together, just the three of you. You never once tried to take the place of a mother in her life but that was more or less what you had become, even if no one was saying it. She thought of you as a mom and Coco as a dad and now that she was finally starting to get treated like she was supposed to, a baby was going to be brought into the mix. That fact had worried both you and Coco equally. What if she felt neglected? What if she felt the baby took her place when she just barely was getting into it? What if she felt she was being cast aside? Those were things that you and Coco knew not to be true. You would never allow her to feel unwanted again, no matter what the circumstances were, but how was she supposed to know that?

The worry ate at the two of you and you knew that you would have to tell her, as Coco had pointed out, she would find out anyway once you started to show and the last thing you wanted was for her to think you were trying to keep it from her. Heaving a sigh, you pulled yourself away from leaning on Coco and he looked over at you.

“What are we doing, babe?”

With a smile, you stood and held your hand out to him.

“We’re telling her. We’re a family and she deserves to know, whether she’s happy or not, she should know what’s going on.”

Coco stayed still but then nodded slowly, standing from the bed as well and taking your hand. The two of you walked out of the bedroom and into the dining room, Coco calling out for her.

“Leticia!”

“Coming!”

You both took your seats at the table in the chairs you always sat and waited for her to come. Soon enough she was walking out of the room, smoothing down the front of her t-shirt and looking for Coco. Seeing the two of you sat at the table, she immediately knew something was up and stopped in her tracks.

“What’s wrong?”

Shaking his head, Coco patted his hand on the glass table next to him.

“Nothing. Come sit down.”

Letty didn’t move, her eyes wide and shifting between the two of you, trying to read the room. She was nervous and on alert and your heart broke for her, no doubt her mind thinking that she had done something wrong and was going to be punished for it. Making sure to keep your voice low, you gave her a warm smile and held your hand out to her.

“Come, Leticia. You’re not in trouble. We just want to talk.”

You could see her shoulders relax some, but she stayed standing in the same place.

“Talk about what?”

Coco looked back at you and you glanced at him before returning your eyes to Letty.

“About our family and how we’re all growing together.”

That settled her some and she nodded, crossing the rest of the distance to sit in her seat. There was a beat of silence, neither you or Coco knowing who should start and Letty’s eyes were burning into you as the seconds passed. Coco cleared his throat and decided to start, seeing as he was her father.

“I know you’ve had a rough time up until this point. I know that a lot of that is because of me. I left you with a lie thinking I was your brother because I wanted to protect you. I thought Celia could give you a better life than I ever could, but I was wrong, and me being wrong left you to go through a lot of shit that you should’ve never had to deal with. And that’s on me, I fucked up.”

Coco looked at her intently, hand pressed to his chest as he spoke in earnest. Letty nodded, understanding what he was saying but not understanding why he was saying it.

“I know, Coco. We’ve gone over this.”

Her voice was unsure, and she looked over at you to see your reaction. A small smile is what you offered her. With Coco speaking again, she looked back at him.

“I’m trying to fix things and do them right. To make up for where I failed. And now we have a pretty good life because you’re a part of it.”

Letty looked down and tried to hide behind her hair to ease the bashfulness before looking back up.

“Ok, but what does this mean? Where is this coming from?”

Coco didn’t have an answer for that one and looked over at you, passing you the baton.

“We love you, Letty. We’re thankful for you and we’re happy that we have you here with us and we want to make sure that you always know and feel that.”

She nodded suspiciously and you figured it was best to just come out with it.

“We’re expecting a baby and we want to make sure that you’re here with us along the way, continuing to be as important as you always are.”

It took her a moment to catch up and her eyes widened when she did. She stood up from the chair quickly, the legs scraping loudly across the floor.

“You’re pregnant? Like for real? Swear to god?”

You nodded slowly, suppressing a wince as you feared the worse. Suddenly her lips were spreading into an ear to ear grin though and she clasped her hands together in joy, bouncing a few times on the balls of her feet.

“Holy fuck! You’re really gonna have a baby? That’s awesome!”

She laughed happily and walked around to where you and Coco sat, wrapping her arms around both of your shoulders in a quick hug.

“I’m so happy for you guys. Shit! We have to start planning a baby shower. We have to put a registry together. Make a list and start figuring out what we need and where we’re gonna get stuff from. Is it a boy or a girl? Or do you not even know yet? Oh my god.”

She took a deep breath then, trying to catch it and both you and Coco chuckled, the heavy weight of worry being lifted. Standing from the table, you walked with her to the living room as she motioned for you to follow, her phone already out and browsing through Target’s party decorations page. 


End file.
